The Towers Have Fallen
by Thewriterinside02
Summary: In loving memory for the men and women that died during 9/11.


**So has a lot of you may know today is the day that over 3,000 people died in the World Trade Centers in New York City, The Pentagon in Washington D.C, and the heroes that gave their lives to prevent another attack by crashing their plane that was hijacked by Al Queda operatives. Yes, today is that unfortunate day; today is 9/11. The day Osama Bin Ladin dared to attack the United States of America. watch us FALL and laugh at our misery. However, we FOUGHT back! After the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor in 1941, Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto said, "I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve." Al Queda did just exactly that. For the memory of those we have lost on this day. Thank you for your heroism and bravery. May you rest in peace and be in the presence of God in the kingdom of heaven. "lo, I am with you always,** ** _even_** **unto the end of the world" Matt. 28:20.**

White noise. That was all there was, white noise. The couple talking next to him, the cars honking at the morning rush our traffic, the frustrated woman yelling trough her cell phone. He didn't think much of the noise, didn't care for it. His ocean blue eyes scanned his watch, "only 8:30," he said with a sigh," this is going to be a long day." He ruffled his golden wheat hair as he came upon his final destination, The Southern tower of the world trade centers. His phone rang as he went up the stairs to the eighth floor (He needed to use some energy so he wouldn't be hyper during his meeting.).

"Hello?" he answered with a sigh. "America, I calling to remind you of the United Nations meeting two days from now you better not be late you git!" the voice said. "Well hello England I am great how 'bout you" America replied Sarcastically. "Just do not be bloody late." England snapped and he hang up.

America looked at his watch again 8:46. He suddenly felt a sharp fiery pain embedding its in the right side of his back. He screamed in agony but no one could hear him. He dropped to his knees as he felt blood pouring out of him. All he could hears was screams, whether it was his own or the dying civilians in the building next door. _"What the heck is happening! Argh! It hurts! Please!" he thought._ "AHHHHH! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" America Screamed as he gave into the pain relieving darkness.

He didn't wake up until 9:02 pain radiating from his body. Only a minute later the pain came again back with full force as he filled the room with his pain-filled screams. As he did there was an explosion just above him. "Someone is attacking me." America realizes. and eventually he succumbs to the darkness again. pain taking up most of his energy.

...

England tried reaching him, he tried and retried and tried again until he was blue in the face. But he could reach him, America wouldn't pick up his bloody phone. _"Hey dude, you have reach Alfred Jones leave an awesome message after the tone thanks!"_

"America! pick up your cell phone please. I need to know you are all right and safe please phone me when you hear this message." England's voice broke. America, his little brother, might be hurt or worse and he feels helpless to know that he can't do anything, he doesn't know anything at this point! "Please, America. Please be safe." He looked at the telly and witnessed as his heart stopped. At 9:56 am New York time, the south tower fell.

...

America became conscious just as the tower collapsed. A firefighter saved him and carried him out of the building but wasn't fast enough as the debris came falling down. Black was all he could see.

...

Canada frantically dialed his twin's number. "Come on, Come on America. Pick up, pick up, pick up." he cried. When he saw the news on his t.v and the call form his boss that all American airlines were to be grounded, he panicked, his heart stopped. He called America again, it went straight to voice mail. he fell to his knees and let out a frustrated cry. He was worried; was America alive? Was he injured? If so, how badly? Minor? Fatal? he didn't know.

...

"Come on we Are losing him" the ER doctor yelled. At 10:28 his heart stopped the north tower fell. "Get me the Defibulator now! charge 200! CLEAR! Still no pulse, charge 300! CLEAR!" Beep. Beep. Beep. "Alright get him to the OR now!"

...

England's magic always seems to work correctly during times of great peril and crisis. When he got the call that America was in the Hospital and in critical condition, he quickly contacted France and Canada. He used a teleportation spell to get him and the two others to New York as quickly as possible since it was impossible to get a flight to the United States during a time like this.

When the three got to the hospital treating America, they couldn't get any straight answers. It was frantic and chaotic, messy. It wasn't until 6 hours and a lot of frustrated yelling later that the doctor came in.

"Alfred Jones?" the three blondes stood up.

"Please tell us he is alright?" France said. The doctor looked at him with sad eyes. "He is stable. He had massive blood loss externally and internally, his heart stopped more than we would like so he is very weak, his lungs collapsed as well so we have him on a respirator to breathe for him until he can breathe on his own. And I am sorry to say that he is in a coma, and we don't have any idea when or if he will wake up." The doctor said.

The three blondes looked at his with grief and disbelief. This can't be happening! this is America we are talking about! he doesn't get attacked! silent tears ran down their faces. "C-c-can we see him?" England broke the silence.

the doctor nodded and said "only for about fifteen minutes he needs to heal. He is room 174 follow me."

When they reached his room they were not prepared for what they were about to see. America looked pale, weak, lifeless. this wasn't America at all! "I'll give you some time with him. Remember Fifteen minutes. They slowly walked to his bed; Canada took his right hand and England took his left hand in his. It was silent for about a minute. the England broke the silence.

 **Oh say can you see?**

 **By the dawn's early light?**

 **What so proudly we hailed,**

France and Canada joined in.

 **At the twilight's last gleaming.**

 **And the rockets red glare!**

 **The bombs bursting in air!**

 **Gave proof through the night!**

 **that our flag was still their!**

 **Oh, say does that Star-Bangled Banner yet wave?**

 **Or the land of the free! and the home of the brave!**

"Stay strong, fight this, I'll help you; We will help you every step of the way."


End file.
